


Just Like This

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, skirt!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tobio wanted to surprise Hinata for his birthday. It seems like a win-win scenario because he knows that, if nothing else, it would thrill his pain in the ass little boyfriend to no end just to see him looking so stupid.</p><p>But he suspects that Hinata maybe wouldn't think he looked stupid. He thinks there's a good possibility that Hinata would look at him and see something Tobio can't. </p><p>That's what Hinata does, after all. Sees him in a way he can't understand. A way that makes Tobio feel brave enough to even consider this entire skirt situation.'</p><p>--</p><p>Tobio will go to great lengths to make Hinata happy—even if it means dealing with the very short length of the skirt that he hopes is exactly what his boyfriend wants for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts).



> Happy birthday to our precious sunshine baby, Hinata! AND to Esselle, my partner in crime and the best of best friends. I wish that I could give you a real, live Kageyama in a skirt, but as I cannot...I give you this ♡ ♡ ♡

"No. No, no, no."

Tobio is talking to himself. To his reflection, more specifically. Without making eye contact with himself, though, because he _can't._ Not with the way he's dressed. Not with this little pleated skirt just barely making it past his upper thighs.

He turns away from the mirror so his back is to it, then he braces himself, takes a steadying breath, and forces himself to look over his shoulder and open his eyes again.

Oh God. No. It is not better from the back. This was such a bad idea.

Tobio wanted to surprise Hinata for his birthday. It seems like a win-win scenario because he knows that, if nothing else, it would thrill his pain in the ass little boyfriend to no end just to see him looking so stupid.

But he suspects, based on some fairly heavy hints (subtlety and Hinata have never been on good terms) that Hinata maybe wouldn't think he looked stupid. He thinks there's a good possibility that, as much as seeing himself like this makes his brows furrow into a possibly permanent scowl, Hinata would look at him and see something Tobio can't.

That's what Hinata does, after all. Sees him in a way he can't understand. A way that makes Tobio feel brave enough to even _consider_ this entire skirt situation.

 _Fuck._ He's going to do it. Of course he is. It will make Hinata happy and Tobio is useless at denying himself the chance to do that.

Okay. So the skirt is staying on. But then what? He currently has it paired with black athletic socks and a loose white t-shirt that maybe...yeah, yeah it has a stain on it from something he ate yesterday. That's really not sexy. Tobio isn't sure he can even _be_ sexy, except...Hinata always wants to have sex with him. Hinata acts like it's the greatest thing that's ever happened to him, every time they do it. And the way he looks at him...

Tobio growls and yanks the stupid not sexy shirt over his head. He's going to make this good for Hinata somehow, dammit. The socks come off next and now he feels like a slutty highlander in this ridiculous blue plaid get-up. It's so _cute_ and _little_ and he's so...big. Maybe this is better though. Skip the shirt entirely and hope his abs can somehow help him pull this off.

Or maybe something tight? Hinata loves it when he wears tight shirts, he runs his little hands all over him and Tobio fidgets and mentally curses the way his ears get hot and probably very red under Hinata's open admiration of his body. He feels like his blood is super-heated and he's become some new kind of human who can operate at temperatures that should be lethal, just because Hinata...

Fuck it. Okay, yes. Skirt stays, tight t-shirt is a go, and...he didn't want to do this. But he _did_ buy knee-highs when he bought the skirt. Just in case he ended up in this exact situation and nothing else seemed to work. (Of _course_ nothing else was going to work.) He's totally fucked either way if Hinata sees him and thinks he looks repulsive, so he might as well go all in.

Three minutes later Tobio is fully dressed. Tight, white t-shirt. Tight, white knee-highs.

In two minutes Hinata is due home from his last class of the day.

Kageyama spends both of those minutes clenching his fists so tightly his short nails are biting into his hands, and doing deep breathing exercises. He thinks he's doing them wrong though, because by the time he hears the latch on the front door start to turn he's almost out of breath, even though he's literally just sitting on his ass at the end of the bed he and Hinata share.

He jumps up when the door opens. _Shit shit shit._ What does he do now? Just stand here and shout, _Surprise! I'm wearing a skirt that doesn't even fit!_ Or should he be on the bed? Sexily? Is sexily a word? Oh God, he is not fit for this.

"Tobio! I'm home!' Hinata calls as soon as he's slammed the door shut behind him.

_Obviously._

Tobio is still just standing near the foot of the bed, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Toooobiioooo," Hinata sing-songs, his voice coming closer. Or maybe just getting louder. Probably both.

"I'm—I'm in here," Tobio chokes out.

"Oh, good, I—"

 _Oh God oh God oh God._ Tobio _still_ hasn't moved. He's just standing here not looking sexy at all. Looking like a linebacker in a fucking skirt, and Hinata is—

"Oh!"

Hinata is in the doorway of their bedroom. His mouth is wide open, which isn't all that unusual, but his eyes have possibly never been quite this round.

"Holy," Hinata says.

Tobio closes his eyes.

"Fucking."

His face is on _fire._ He wouldn't be remotely surprised to be told that there are actual flames licking over his skin.

"Shit," Hinata finishes.

Tobio does not open his eyes. He can hear Hinata coming closer, his socked feet padding over the carpet.

"Kageyama Tobio," he says.

Tobio tries very hard to open his eyes in response to his name. All he manages to do is squeeze his sweating hands into fists at his sides.

Warm hands suddenly touch his face, brushing down his cheeks and then coming back to press soft palms against them.

"Tobio…look at me."

Tobio clenches his jaw, he attempts one more deep breath (it's _not_ deep, it's shallow and useless), and then he opens his eyes.

Hinata is looking up at him and he's not laughing, he doesn't seem to be gearing up to mocking Tobio at all. His eyes are so wide and bright, and his whole face is damn near glowing _._ Tobio draws in a normal sized breath.

"Is this for me?" Hinata asks, head tilting to the side, voice so hopeful and breathless that Tobio can't even get himself to say something scathing about how it couldn't possibly be for any other reason.

 _Of course it's for you, dumbass,_ he thinks. But, "Yes," is all he says.

Hinata smiles. Not that big, obnoxious, gaping one (which is obnoxiously not obnoxious, it's really, irresistibly cute), but a little, soft one, like he's been handed something special and he doesn't want to scare it away. He takes a step back, letting go of Tobio's flushed face, and looks him over slowly, from head to toe and back up again. And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, he starts to circle around him.

"What are you—"

"Shhh," Hinata hushes him, his voice coming from behind Tobio now. And then, "Oh my _God."_

 _"What?"_ Tobio growls.

Hinata doesn't answer, there's just a moment of silence and then the feeling of slim fingers settling on his inner thighs and gliding upwards, until Tobio feels cool air on his ass and knows Hinata has lifted his skirt.

"No panties?" he asks.

"No," Tobio says, even as _maybe next time, for you,_ echoes in his head. What the fuck has happened to him?

"That's okay," Hinata says. "This is...holy _shit,_ Tobio. This is..."

He squeezes Tobio's ass and then lets the skirt fall before continuing his slow path, circling until he's standing in front of Tobio again. He lifts his hands to press them hard against the muscles of his stomach, and then slowly slides them up, like he wants to touch every groove and line that the excessively tight t-shirt lets him see.

"I _really_ like this shirt," he says.

"Just the shirt, huh?" Tobio says, emboldened slightly, as he always is, by the way Hinata touches him. Really just by having Hinata in front of him, with his familiar disastrous hair and soft, round cheeks.

"I don't..." Hinata begins. "I don't have words for the rest of it."

"But you...you like it, right?"

Hinata snorts, and then slaps his hand over his mouth when he sees Tobio's horrified expression. "Yes!" he says, his voice muffled by his own hand. God, he's so stupid. " _Yes,_ Tobio," he says again, after Tobio has reached out and pulled at his wrist to get him to stop smothering himself. "Are you _kidding_ me? _Yes._ Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

"Okay, stop," Tobio says. "I get it."

"Mmm, no," Hinata says, shaking his head. "I don't think you do. Let me...let me just..."

He sinks to his knees in front of Tobio and runs his hands over his calves, over the bare skin between the tops of his socks and the bottom of the skirt.

"Oh, this is good." His eyes flick up to Tobio, sparkling and almost annoyingly (endearingly) pleased as he kneads his fingers into the muscles of Tobio's bare thighs. "This is really good."

"Stop," Tobio says again.

Hinata is trailing his little fingertips down the backs of his thighs now and he does _not_ want him to stop. Not that, or the things he's saying. He's getting that vaguely frightening, wonderful, hot all over feeling already.

"Nope," Hinata says, and then he leans in and presses a kiss to the side of Tobio's knee, half on his skin and half on the soft, clinging fabric of his sock. "Never stopping," he adds, and then it's another warm kiss, and another, all the way up Tobio's thigh until his head is very close to disappearing under the skirt and Tobio stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...wait. Did you...did you want to, like..." He closes his eyes and spits out the rest. " _Role play?"_

Hinata has mentioned it, in conjunction with his hints about skirts, and Tobio isn't exactly sure what that would entail, but he's already wearing the damn skirt so...

"No," Hinata says.

_Oh, thank God._

"Next time," he continues. "Right now I just... _hnnggh,_ Tobio."

"That's..." Tobio could point out that this groaning sound is not an actual word, but he knows exactly what Hinata means, he can see it all over his face. It's causing a corresponding _hnnggh_ feeling deep in Tobio's stomach.

"Can you just...bend your knees a little?" Hinata asks

He's lifting the hem of the skirt again, clearly wanting to get his face underneath it, but he's so damn tiny, and Tobio is so tall, that it's not exactly comfortable for either of them this way.

"Just..." Tobio starts to back away. "Let me sit on the bed."

"No!" Hinata grabs Tobio's legs. "Then it's harder to get my fingers in you," he adds with a little whine.

"Your—wait, who says you're fucking me?" Tobio asks. He means for there to be a little more fight in his voice, but...

Hinata smirks and flicks the hem of the skirt. "This does."

Tobio looks down at it, at the way it looks when Hinata's hands disappear under it, skimming around to slide over his ass before he grins and ducks his head under the fabric, too (damn, that's convenient...no stopping to unbutton anything, no tripping over tangled pant legs) and he can't bring himself to even pretend to argue. Really doesn't want to. Maybe he'll fuck Hinata later, when the skirt comes off. But for now...he'll admit (to himself), that he likes the idea of Hinata taking him while he's dressed like this. If Hinata plays his cards right, Tobio might even admit it to _him_ later.

He's off to a pretty good start already (really good, Hinata is so good with that mouth of his when he does something other than talk loudly and incessantly), breathing hot along Tobio's shaft, lips just barely touching him. It's so awkward though, standing with his legs bent like this when Hinata is...ah, yeah, he's lapping at his dick now, and it's making his knees weak.

"Hinata...I gotta..." He takes a step backward and Hinata follows.

"Fine, fine. Get on your back though."

Tobio bumps into the bed and lets himself fall onto it, scooting backwards so his ass is at the edge. Hinata is already there, shoving at Tobio's legs to spread them wide as he kneels between them and reaches for the skirt again. The skirt that is brushing against Tobio's erection and seems suddenly very in the way, now that he's lying down and just wants to be covered by Hinata, by his lips and tongue and those insistent fingers.

"Here," Tobio says, raising his hips off the bed. "Should we just get this off now?"

Hinata laughs. "No way! This is my birthday present, isn't it? And I can't get up your skirt if you're not _wearing_ a skirt." And with that he flips it up so Tobio is all spread legs and bare skin, with a crumpled swath of plaid fabric above his cock.

He watches Hinata's face as he takes it in, how exposed Tobio looks, somehow more than he would if that skirt wasn't there at all. And then those warm, brown eyes meet his for just a moment and there's a silent exchange of, _Yes, just like this,_ before Hinata's mouth is on him.

Tobio is immediately faced with the familiar inner battle that being sucked off by Hinata incites—does he follow his instincts and let his head fall back, sink into the bed, and just drink in how amazing it feels? Or does he force himself to stay propped up on his elbows so he can watch? Nine times out of ten he starts out at least trying to watch, because blow jobs are something that Hinata takes _seriously,_ and it's seriously hot to watch him work. He treats Tobio's cock like it's something he's lucky to be touching. He _focuses_ on it and dotes on it, and Tobio is free to just stare at him and be in awe of the fact that his body can matter so much to someone else. To _Hinata._

The little redhead has already covered the creases at the tops of Tobio's thighs with kisses, has done the same to his balls and to the shaft of his cock, but Tobio knows he won't take it in his mouth yet, he's nowhere close to that. And it's not that he's teasing, he's just...

 _Oh,_ this is arguably Tobio's favorite part. Hinata has him in one hand and is licking up his length now, letting his tongue drag slowly, and right after this he'll—yeah, there he goes. Turning his head to the side and sucking on Tobio's shaft like it's some kind of mouthwatering dessert, his cheeks rosy and his eyes half-lidded with pleasure, and this is about the time Tobio has to fall back and close his eyes, because otherwise he'll come before he's even in Hinata's mouth.

 _God,_ it's so good, almost painful the way Hinata sucks him all over, but in the best way possible. He still hasn't touched the head of Tobio's cock though and Tobio really wants him to, wants to feel that hot tongue teasing his slit and—

"Hey," Tobio says, because Hinata has suddenly dropped his dick and pulled away. "Hinata!"

"Just a second!" Hinata says. "You want me to finger you dry?"

Tobio sits up enough to look at Hinata and scowl at him. Fucking lube. They should just leave it on the bed so they're not constantly fishing it out of the drawer.

Hinata is back in front of him quickly, but since the blow job has already been interrupted, he seems to have no problem delaying it further. First he leans over to push Tobio's t-shirt up, managing to get the skin-tight fabric halfway up his chest before giving up and just skimming his hands back down over his ribs and stomach. Then he settles back on the floor and lifts Tobio's bent leg embarrassingly high in the air, kissing the inside of his knee again, right over the top of his sock.

"Hinata, come on."

Hinata just hums and leans in again, nipping at the stretchy fabric and pulling it away from Tobio's leg before letting it snap back.

"Shouyou..."

He's doing it again, and it's not like it hurts, but it stings a little, and together with the way his lifted leg spreads him wide in front of Hinata, it's all making him feel disconcertingly, pleasurably vulnerable.

Hinata bites into the fabric one more time and uses his teeth to drag the sock all the way down to Tobio's foot, and that...oh God, what if Tobio just comes right now with Hinata not even touching his cock, just brushing the tip of his nose from Tobio's ankle back up to his knee. He would never hear the end of it.

"Do you know how _nice_ your legs are?" Hinata asks.

"Shouyou...I need you," Tobio says thickly, his throat dry and hot.

Hinata looks at him. He can easily read the cues—the way Tobio's hair is starting to stick to his forehead with sweat, the flush that's working its way over his thighs, the way his mouth can only form the soft sounds of Hinata's given name—and he nods, flicking open the lube and dribbling a liberal amount over his fingers.

"Sorry," he says, leaning in close and lifting Tobio's now sockless leg over his shoulder, as he presses against the other one to spread Tobio wider. "You just look so good like this."

Tobio _feels_ so good like this. It's not like he's never bottomed before—Hinata has worked him open and fucked him with the same enthusiastic determination he applies to everything else in his life, and Tobio has always felt satisfyingly _had—_ but this? The remaining soft, white sock, with little climbing cable patterns, his rucked up shirt, and the too small skirt that is doing absolutely nothing to cover him...this is just _hot._ It makes him feel dirty and wanton and...somehow, miraculously, sexy? With Hinata between his legs, turning his head to press one more kiss to Tobio's thigh as his slick fingertips glide into place over his entrance, Tobio feels sexy.

"Now," Tobio says, and Hinata mumbles a soft sound of assent and pushes two slim fingers into Tobio at once—quickly, until he hits the second knuckle and Tobio grunts at the sudden stretch, and then a slow press until they're all the way in—already rubbing inside him, making his head drop back as he gasps.

"Good, Tobio," Hinata says, his breath warm on Tobio's cock as he leans in and brings his lips to it again, kissing it like it's been years and all he's wanted is to show how much he's missed it.

Tobio makes some kind of grumbling sound that, if interpreted and relayed verbally, would say that he is pleased by the praise but does not quite want Hinata to know this.

Hinata knows, though. For someone who is completely baffled by the concept of how the meat gets inside a meat bun, he manages to be extremely perceptive in bed.

"You're doing so good," he says again, scissoring his fingers. "You can take more, can't you?"

Tobio's affirmative reply is lost in a groan as finally, finally, Hinata closes his mouth over the tip of his cock and sucks it gently, and god dammit, _yes_. This is why he loves being blown by Hinata so much—he makes it so good. Tobio's head is starting to spin from the sensation, from all of his blood going straight to his cock, being drawn in by the hot wet of Hinata's mouth, by the friction he's dragging inside Tobio with three fingers now, starting to thrust, starting to show him what will be coming soon. It needs to be very soon, because Tobio—

"Shit!" he cries suddenly. Hinata has sunken low over his cock, is massaging inside him with those deft little fingers, and Tobio is starting to see white lights sparkling at the edges of his vision. "Stop, please. I want—"

"What do you want?" Hinata asks after coming off Tobio's dick with a wet _pop._ He doesn't withdraw his fingers, but he releases the pressure he's been maintaining over Tobio's prostate.

This is the best thing about having sex with Hinata. All the things that make him stumble when they're dressed and upright and thinking clearly, the words that would be heavy in his mouth, impossible to work his tongue around, they are fluid in moments like this. Hinata's hands on his skin, his lips, his tongue, they open everything up and let Tobio speak without over processing. Feelings translating straight to words.

"I want to come with you fucking me," he says.

Hinata, blessedly, doesn't take this opportunity to be coy, to torture Tobio. He doesn't have the patience for that, something Tobio frequently finds himself feeling grateful for. He just presses his lips to Tobio's cock once more, distracting him as he slips his fingers out, and then he gets to his feet.

Tobio watches as he lifts his shirt, exposing the fair skin of his toned stomach, and then his small sculpted chest, before it's tugged over Hinata's head and dropped to the floor. Tobio can't resist sitting up and reaching for him. He wants to be the one to unbutton those stupid, red jeans that should look bad on him, not the same red as his hair, but are adorable anyway because fucking everything looks adorable on him. He slips off the end of the bed and kneels in front of Hinata so he can kiss his stomach as he pulls the jeans off his hips.

Hinata's fingers come to his hair, one hand twisting into it, the other smoothing it off of Tobio's forehead. His hips roll into Tobio as he kisses his way down the soft trail of hair being exposed as his underwear gets pushed down too, until Hinata's legs are bare and Tobio is breathing in his warm, musky scent, the smooth, firm flesh of Hinata's erection resting against his cheek. He turns to brush his lips over it and Hinata's hands tighten in his hair.

"Don't you _dare._ I will come in two seconds and I won't even get to fuck you."

Oh, that's tempting. Tobio looks up at him, running his tongue over his lips, and Hinata shakes his head.

"Fine," Tobio says. "The birthday boy gets what the birthday boy wants."

Hinata grins. "Such a good boyfriend."

Tobio rolls his eyes, he noses the damp skin at the top of Hinata's thigh.

"Such a good boyfriend who is wearing a skirt for me."

Tobio is ignoring him now, breathing hot over Hinata's balls and feeling the way his slim legs tense under his hands.

"Did you... _ah."_ Tobio is still technically being good, but he may have brushed his bottom lip all the way up Hinata's length as he moved to look up at him again. "Did you get it in blue because I've told you how good it makes your eyes look?"

"I like blue," Tobio says. But yes, that is exactly why he picked this one. He had quite literally held it right next to his face when he'd been choosing it and thought, _Yeah, Hinata would say it makes my eyes bright._ He'd mentally slapped himself afterwards, but that hadn't stopped him from buying it.

"You love me," Hinata says. Half smug, half breathless.

"I love you," Tobio says. There's no denying that. "Are you going to fuck me, or should I just..." he reaches down to palm over the tented fabric of his skirt.

"No!" Hinata says, "Yes, I'm going to fucking fuck you."

"So romantic," Tobio says, getting to his feet, the skirt shifting over his cock making him hiss.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Hinata says, slapping Tobio's ass before he climbs on the bed. "Get over here so I can make love to you."

Tobio doesn't have it in him to keep up the banter. He doesn't care what they call it, he just wants it to happen. Wants Hinata slick and moving inside him, wants the heat that has been trickling over his skin and building in his veins since Hinata first touched him to be allowed to boil over.

He gets on his hands and knees next to Hinata, extremely aware of the air brushing over his bare ass and legs. Really extremely ready for Hinata to be pressing against him. "Come on."

"Uh-uh," Hinata says. "Not like that. I want to _see_ you."

Tobio is about to point out that it's always a pretty damn good view when he's taking Hinata from behind, but he knows what he means. He thinks he'd probably feel the same way if it were Hinata in the skirt right now, Hinata waiting to have his legs spread and his ass pounded.

"Yeah, okay," he says, rolling on to his back and opening his legs wide.

 _"Fuck,"_ Hinata says, scrabbling in the sheets for the lube and squeezing it directly onto his dick, so half of it spills onto the bed. Tobio does not reprimand him, he just watches Hinata pumping his own cock until it's wet from base to tip. Then Hinata is shoving a pillow under Tobio's hips before guiding both of his legs straight up so the skirt falls back over his stomach and his ass is in the air.

His legs are already shaky and he probably won't be able to hold this position for long, even with Hinata's surprisingly strong hands supporting him, pushing at the backs of his thighs, but he knows he won't need to. He feels like he's about to spill already, with Hinata just pressing the tip of his cock against him, sinking easily past his wet, willing entrance and then slipping all the way in until narrow hips are pressed to Tobio's ass, and they both sigh in relief.

"You _wanted_ this," Hinata breathes, his voice lifting in surprise.

"I want _you,"_ Tobio says, trying to press harder against Hinata's hips and get him moving.

"Yeah...but you really like this, don't you? This skirt isn't just for me."

"Just fuck me," Tobio says, and Hinata grins. He draws his hips back and snaps them forward. Tobio keeps his eyes open just long enough to see the way Hinata loses his smile when his mouth drops open, a moan falling out as his head tips back. After that, Tobio's own head meets the rumpled sheets beneath him and he just lets Hinata fill him. " _Aah...Shouyou."_

"Oh...my God...you're killing me," Hinata says, his words halting each time he thrusts. "You look...so good. Taking me like this."

Tobio just groans in response, his head tilting back and his back arching. He doesn't care what he looks like. Doesn't care that he's missing a sock and his cock is dripping all over the skirt bunched up at his waist. He doesn't care how desperate and wrecked and easy he looks right now, because he _is_ all of those things, and he doesn't have to hide anything from Hinata.

His hands are curled by his face, loose fistfuls of the sheets twisted in them, but Hinata is letting go of his legs now, reaching to run his hands over Tobio's abs, up to where his shirt is still stuck in the middle of his chest and then shoving it until it's under his arms. Tobio lets go of the sheets to grip his own legs, holding them tightly behind his knees so he can keep them up while Hinata grinds into him, his hands busy teasing Tobio's already hard nipples now. He pinches them, rolls them between his fingers, and the moans that were rumbling in Tobio's chest each time Hinata slammed into him become constant, a hum of pleasure that only builds when Hinata tugs hard at both his nipples.

" _Ah...yeah,"_ Tobio pants. "Shouyou...harder."

He didn't specify what he wanted harder, and Hinata doesn't ask him to, he just pinches both tender nubs between his fingers and twists until Tobio's moan turns to a sob, and then releases them to get a firm grip on Tobio's hips as he starts to really work his own.

"Like this?" Hinata asks, spreading his knees a little so his angle shifts and his next thrust has Tobio almost choking on his spit.

"Yeah... _yes,_ harder."

"This skirt makes you needy," Hinata says.

Tobio would maybe consider trying to pull himself out of his haze to smack Hinata's head, if Hinata didn't sound just as overcome as Tobio feels. His voice is high and thin, and Tobio knows this is going to be one of those times when they come one right after the other, because this damn skirt is making them both easy as hell.

" _Harder._ Come on, I want you to  _fuck_ me," Tobio says, and Hinata squeezes his hips tighter, blunt fingernails digging into flesh, and pounds into him. He's hitting at the perfect angle, moaning every time Tobio takes him to the hilt, and Tobio loves that sound—it's huskier and lower than the sharp cries that scrape from his throat when Tobio is fucking him. (He loves those, too. Name any random thing Hinata says or does and Tobio loves it.) Hinata's fucking him so deep now, so relentlessly, and Tobio's hands keep slipping in the sweat on his legs, his knee-high no longer anywhere near his knee, somewhere closer to his ankle now. He's so close, if he could just..."Fuck, fuck, _yes._ Shouyou, I need—"

Hinata's pace only falters for a moment as he moves to comply before Tobio even gets all the words out, reaching one hand between them to wrap it around Tobio's cock.

"You're gonna...come all over...your pretty...skirt," Hinata gets out between his own gasps.

Tobio doesn't have a chance to say that's exactly what he wants, he just sucks in a breath as Hinata's fist tightens around his cockhead, twisting to smear precum all over it and then dragging down his shaft with such a tight grip it brings tears to Tobio's eyes.

"God, fuck...I'm gonna—"

" _Come,_ Tobio, _"_ Hinata says, and Tobio's hips jerk, forcing Hinata's cock hard against his prostate as he moans his release—streams of cum falling across his skirt and past it to splatter hot and thick on his chest.

" _Oh,"_ Hinata breathes, his half-lidded eyes raking over Tobio as he tries to keep his hips still while Tobio is still clenching around him.

"You don't...have to stop," Tobio says, finally releasing his grip on his legs so they fall heavily on either side of Hinata, one foot hanging off the bed with the bedraggled knee-high dangling from it. "Come on...I want you to—"

"Not stopping," Hinata says. "I just..." He slides out of Tobio and gets on top of him, his cock pressed into the hot, wet mess of the skirt.

"Are you..." Tobio begins, and then let's his words drop off because yes, he is. He's rutting hard into the fabric and this is so filthy that Tobio feels his already flushed cheeks burning hotter, even as he grips Hinata's ass to help him, pulling him against himself and lifting his own hips, murmuring, _come on, Shouyou, yeah...just like this._

When Hinata comes it's with a muffled gasp, his face pressed into the bunched up fabric of Tobio's shirt. Tobio keeps his hands tight on Hinata's ass, helping him grind against his stomach, against the filthy, filthy skirt between them, all the way through his orgasm.

"Holy," Hinata says, when his hips have stopped rocking and he's just trembling slightly on top of Tobio.

"This again?" Tobio asks.

"Fucking," Hinata says.

"Guess so."

" _Shit,_ Tobio," Hinata finishes.

"Happy birthday," Tobio says, propping himself up on his elbows as Hinata moves to sit up on his lap. "I got you this disgusting skirt."

They both look down at it, wet and stained and so, so gross.

Hinata snorts and Tobio falls back on the bed and laughs because he feels so good, and Hinata is happy, and this was really a very good idea.

"Thank you," Hinata says, moving off of Tobio to curl up beside him, his warm hand sliding up the middle of his chest until it's tucked under the fabric still rucked up under his arms. Tobio lifts his head and Hinata leans right in, knowing he wants to kiss him, to be kissed. They're lazy and slow, just brushing their lips together, and then opening them to let their tongues glide against each other, to taste each other. Tobio hums and lets his head fall back, and Hinata follows him down to kiss him once more before resting his head on his shoulder.

Tobio wraps an arm around him and looks down at the damp, unruly hair that's brushing softly at the side of his jaw. "You're welcome," he says, belatedly. "And you were right."

"About how hot you'd look in a skirt? Of course I was."

"No. Maybe." Hinata laughs and Tobio squeezes him tighter. "I mean about me liking it."

"You really liked it," Hinata says.

"I...really liked it," Tobio agrees.

"That's a really good birthday present," Hinata says, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Tobio lets his fingers drift over Hinata's back, tracing the smooth skin from shoulder to waist and back again. "I'm glad you think so. I didn't even take you out. All I gave you was sex. It's pretty arrogant, really."

Hinata laughs again, warm breath puffing over Tobio's chest.

"Geez, yeah, Tobio. You're such an asshole."

"I know."

"But that's not what I meant."

Tobio is getting so tired, he can't keep his eyes open. Hinata is warm next to him, his skin so, so soft. He's starting to feel like he's cuddling with a cloud, and he knows he's going to be out in a second if he's thinking weird shit like that.

"What did you...mean?" he asks, his tongue barely cooperating with his attempt to get words out.

"How much you liked it," Hinata says. "I like seeing you like that, like this."

"Like what?" Tobio asks. His eyes are definitely not going to open again.

"Happy. So happy."

"That's not from the skirt, dumbass," Tobio says, turning his head so he can breathe in the scent of Hinata's hair. So sweet and familiar. "That's because of you."

"Hmm," Hinata says, ducking his head and pressing his face harder into Tobio, so he can feel Hinata's cheek rising, his lips curving against his bare chest. "Well that's the best present."

"Good," Tobio sighs. He wanted Hinata to be happy, he likes being happy with him. He is undeniably gross, and he thinks both socks are gone now, and this was all a very, very good idea.

He might say _good_ again, or he might just breathe in and out, warm and content—just a brief moment of focused thinking as he wonders how bad it is to let this mess dry on the skirt, and then one more as he thinks, _fuck it, we can always buy another one—_ and then just the deep satisfaction of knowing he gave his boyfriend something good, of knowing it was so good for both of them because Hinata is Hinata, and Hinata is _his,_ before the clouds are back, Hinata is almost asleep on his chest, and Tobio falls into them with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Cori has drawn a lovely piece of very NSFW [skirt!Kageyama](http://coruu.tumblr.com/post/146299549768/art-for-esselleys-fic-just-like-this-it-is) fanart, so be kind to yourself and check it out XD
> 
> ([Tumblr](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/))


End file.
